


Acele

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [26]
Category: Acele - Carla's Dreams (Song), Carla's Dreams, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Carla's Dreams - Freeform, Corse, F/F, OM - Freeform, Olympique de Marseille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 14:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Amandine avait mal, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle ne voulait qu'Anaële, mais Anaële ne voulait pas qu'elle. La joueuse était prête à annoncer sa pansexualité à toute sa famille - le monde même ! - mais pas Guévarec.





	Acele

**Author's Note:**

> __   

> 
> __  
[Acele - Carla's Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vR7IwJkb-EA)  


_Și iți doresc, de fapt.. nu_

_Eu nu-ți doresc să fii în locul meu_

_Să simți ce simt acum când te privesc_

_Și să te rușinezi aflând că tare te iubesc_  
  
_Fără interes.. dar cu fantezie_  
  
_Nu le știi, m-ai întrebat în multe dimineți_  
  
_Noi doi și-un singur pat, ascunși de lume_  
  
_Pe bune, cu toate că mă-mpungi  
_  
_Te vreau pe tine anume..._

(Et je te souhaite, enfaîte... non

Je ne te souhaite pas d'être à ma place  
  
De sentir ce que je sens quand je te regarde  
  
Et de te sentir honteuse sachant que je t'aime fort  
  
Sans intérêt... mais avec des fantasmes  
  
Tu ne les connais pas, de nombreux matins, tu m'as demandé   
  
Nous deux et un lit seul, cachées du monde  
  
Sérieusement, même si tu me piques  
  
Je ne veux que toi...)

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

Amandine avait mal, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle ne voulait qu'Anaële, mais Anaële ne voulait pas qu'elle. La joueuse était prête à annoncer sa pansexualité à toute sa famille - le monde même ! - mais pas Guévarec. 

Après de nombreuses soirées tumultueuses, parfois ponctuées de cris et disputes, elle décida de partir. Loin, très loin, prendre des vacances. On était en trêve internationale après tout. Billet de ferry acheté, valise faite, la voilà prête à partir une petite semaine en corse. Le lendemain, elle se rendit au port de la cité phocéenne, et elle arriva en début d'après-midi sur l'île réputée pour sa forte identité culturelle.

Elle y passa des jours merveilleux, alternant entre baignades à la plage, randonnées dans les massifs et parties de foot avec les minots et les plus tant que ça minots de la petite ville où se trouvait son hôtel. 

Un soir, elle se fit invité par un autre homme de vingt ans à une fête près de l'étendue noire à la nuit tombée. La musique digne d'une boîte, et de l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool. Joly perdit son compagnon en plein milieu de soirée, mais se trouva en compagnie d'une personne bien plus intéressante. Elle était elle aussi touriste, de la capitale même, mais elle n'étais pas foot. Eloise, qu'elle s'appelait.

Après moult dances et shots de vodka-pomme, bien qu'Amandine préférât son patis, les deux femmes finirent chez l'ennemie, devenue amante pour quelques instants.

De retour à Marseille, des souvenirs et un numéro en plus, la gardienne décida de ne plus répondre à Anaële, pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait durant ce séjour.

Puis, un soir, son ancienne secrète petite-amie s'invita devant sa porte. Am' ne voulut la laisser entrer mais elle insista.

« Juste quelques instant, puis je pars promis. »

Joly sur le canapé, Guévarec devant elle, cette dernière commença à lui dire, lui faisant un discours, ou plutôt une ode :

« La culpabilité est difficile de diviser en deux. Tu la tiens en toi, je l'alignais sur des feuilles. Nous deux, des étrangères. Dure à l'une l'autre, doux avec les étrangers. Nude à la lumière du jour sans secrets, on se connait que trop bien, tu sais. N'ai pas peur du vide, agrippe à moi. Je promets de ne te quitter pas, bon ou mauvais soit les moments que l'on traversera. Et j'ai des souvenirs. Ils essaient d'allumer en moi tout ce qu'il déjà brûlé, Et ne peux pas brûler à nouveau. Tes aiguilles me font des tatouages sous la peau, changent le sang dans mes veines, et je souhaite qu'on vieillisse à deux. »

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

**Author's Note:**

> La suite arrive, comme toujours, mais pour demain !


End file.
